


Love me all over

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Takaki Yuya.He liked the sound of it. And he liked him.Kota had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but at least he believed that to be sign that things, in the end, weren’t going to be so bad in that school.





	Love me all over

**_01 – Gakkou (School)_ **

****

Kota wasn’t happy of having had to switch schools, he wasn’t happy he had to start all over again at his last year.

But still, when he stepped inside his classroom, his gaze fixated upon something that could’ve made the idea of an entire year there more pleasant.

After having introduced himself he went sitting at the only empty desk and, shyly, he extended his hand to the boy sitting next to him.

“Yabu Kota, nice to meet you.” he whispered, while the other smiled openly to him.

“Takaki Yuya.” he said.

Takaki Yuya.

He liked the sound of it. And he liked him.

Kota had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but at least he believed that to be sign that things, in the end, weren’t going to be so bad in that school.

 

**_02 – Jimu (Gym)_ **

****

Yuya held a hand over his nose, looking at it from time to time to verify how much he was actually bleeding.

He had never been much of a sports guy, but until now he had never come to the point of having his nose broken by a ball during his first week of school.

It must’ve been some kind of record.

The whole gym had turned to look at him, laughing, while the other one actually concerned about him had been the new student.

Takaki wasn’t going to delude himself, it was just because it was too soon for him to have realized how clumsy he was.

But while he brought an arm around his shoulder and led him out of the gym, toward the infirmary, and he kept asking him if he was alright, Yuya wondered if he actually wasn’t different from all the others.

All in all, his presence there this year could’ve been more interesting than he had thought.

 

**_03 – Basutei (Bus stop)_ **

****

“Are you going to Minato?” Yuya asked him, the usual smile on his face.

Kota nodded briefly, eying the end of the street, hoping to finally see the bus arrive.

“Yes. My house is in that neighbourhood.” he explained, looking at the time.

The smile on Takaki’s face grew wider.

“Mine too. That means I finally have someone to take this damn bus with. No one else goes there.” he said, wincing, then he smiled more ironically. “I hope you’re patient. It’s not one of Tokyo’s most punctual busses.”

Kota shrugged, sighing.

But he wasn’t so saddened by the idea of having to wait.

He didn’t know why, but Yuya’s presence made look the wait at the bus stop as something entirely pleasant.

 

**_04 – Kouen (Park)_ **

****

When Takaki saw him sitting on a bench at the park close to the school, he knew he should’ve kept walking, without stopping to ask what he was doing there, but it was like he had been attracted toward him, and before he could think about it he was sitting next to him.

“Are you ditching school today?” he asked, without greeting him, staring like him at a blank spot in front of them.

Kota shrugged, sighing.

“Yes. Don’t feel much like going.” he replied, biting on his lip and turning toward him. “What about you?” he asked, and Yuya couldn’t help but feeling happy about the expectation in his voice.

“Well... you don’t know much around here, do you? It wouldn’t be polite on my part to leave you to wander on your own.” he said, in a way that seemed diplomatic enough as to not arise suspicions.

But Yabu laughed, without tearing his eyes off of him.

“This park looked like a good start, though. Don’t you think so?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuya didn’t say anything else.

He would've stayed in that park for the whole morning, had it been necessary.

Wherever they were, it didn’t matter to him. As long as they were together.

**_05 – Shokubutsu-en (Botanical garden)_ **

****

Yuya handed Yabu another tissue, without managing to hold back a smile.

The elder was compulsively scratching his arms, so hard that he thought he was going to scratch his skin off.

“It’s not funny, you know? I could go into anaphylactic shock and die.”

In response, Takaki laughed harder.

Yabu leant against the wall, annoyed, determined not to talk to him anymore.

When that morning they had gone with the biology teacher at the botanical garden, he hadn't taken it so bad.

Not until he had found out he was allergic to plants that, until then, he had never even heard of.

“But there’s something good into all this, you know?” Yuya told him, casually, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“What? That I’ll die a hero?” he replied, sourly.

Takaki bit his lip, getting closer.

“No.” he said, calm. “That we’re together, alone.”

Yabu kept staring at him, and stopped scratching for a second.

Then he shrugged, and didn’t answer.

He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction to see him happy.

 

**_06 – Gekijou (Mall)_ **

****

“Want to go to the movies, Saturday?”

Kota had muttered the question at lunch, without looking him in the eyes, all the while playing with the food in his bento.

Yuya had stopped his chopsticks mid-air, opening his eyes wide.

He wasn’t sure about the elder’s intentions, and he didn’t like that uncertainty.

Did he just want to go to the movies and had no one else to ask? Or did he actually want to go with him?

He took a deep breath, trying to keep it vague.

“Y-yeah. Why not. Is there something you’d like to watch?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kota shrugged.

“Haven’t seen what’s on yet. I thought we could’ve decided together, how about that?” he asked, slightly blushing.

And all Yuya could do was smile.

So, he wanted to go with him.

Did that make it a date?

He tried to keep his reaction in check, repeating himself he wasn’t some girl at her first crush.

But he couldn’t help it, because it was exactly how he felt.

 

**_07 – Kohii (Coffee)_ **

****

Kota sipped his coffee, focused.

Yuya, in front of him, did the same. They weren’t looking at each other.

When they had parted last night, it had seemed almost natural to Kota to press his lips on Yuya’s it had seemed like the rightful conclusion to those weeks spent together. It had just felt right.

But now, in the morning, it didn’t seem like the best idea anymore.

When Yuya had called him and asked him to grab a coffee together at a place close to both their houses, he had wished he could’ve told him he couldn’t, that he was sick, that he couldn’t go out.

But, in the end, he hadn't managed to be such a coward.

“Yuya... about last night...” he murmured, determined to take up the subject first, the silence between them unbearable.

Then he saw Takaki smile, slowly, while he stood up and walked toward him.

When he felt his lips on his own, he though it felt even better than he remembered.

And so he kept quiet, and didn’t say anything else.

Because, after all, there was no need for words anymore.


End file.
